My Princess Sakura
by dragonspirit888
Summary: “I never stopped looking. I would search to the ends of this earth to find you.” Syaoran searches for his princess and swears to protect her forever. SxS Please R&R [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **The characters used in this fanfiction are not mine and they never will be. This is only my story that I have decided to portray the characters in.

**Last Updated:** May 8, 2006

**A/N: **Just a little one-shot I created on a whim. Storyline is mine, characters are not. I tired to include more romance in this one. Please R&R. Enjoy!

**Translations: **-hime -> princess

It was already dark by the time I had finished. My clothes were dusty and I could feel the soreness of my muscles. I saw her, shivering in the cold cell. I opened the lock as the door creaked opened, the rusty hinges screeching in the silence of the night. The noise was horrible.

"Who's there?" she almost whispered. Her head turned toward my direction. I had to use the all the self-control in every fiber of my being to prevent myself from lunging at her right then and embracing her. She looked so afraid, wet spots were appearing on her blindfold. I walked next to her and sat down on the steel bench. I was finally near her again. I let my hand graze her cheek; her skin was cold to the touch. She leaned into my hand, seeking the warmth. I couldn't stop myself as my arms encircled her. She gasped as her face met my chest. I cradled her in my arms hoping to ease all the pain she had been through.

"Syaoran?" her muffled voice was soft and unbelieving. She took in my scent as I smelled her soft hair.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'm here." She started crying through her blindfold and my shirt. Her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled herself closer to my body heat. I held her close to me, wishing to never let go. Even though her sobs were muffled by my shirt, I could still here the echoes from the corridor.

"How did you find me?" she made out between sobs.

"I never stopped looking. I would search to the ends of this earth to find you." It was true. Even if I died I wouldn't stop, I would somehow rise from the dead just to find a way to ease her pain before resting in peace. This only made her cry harder, only made me hold her closer. After a couple of minutes, I pulled away slowly and stared at her face. I ripped off the blindfold and she slowly opened her eyes. I almost drowned in those pools of emerald. She was always beautiful; even now, I could not tear my eyes away from hers. I could see the streams of tears running down her face. My heart ached.

A wolf howled in the distance and woke me from my trance. I quickly searched my surroundings. I was still in the dark, damp cellar where my princess was imprisoned. I pulled out my sword and sliced the iron chain binding her to the bed. I leapt to my feet and helped her onto my back.

"Hold on tight, Sakura-hime." She nodded and tightly clasped her hands around my shoulders and buried her face into my neck. I carried her out into the cold night. There was a full moon. Another wolf howled, sending a shiver through my princess. The clothes on her back were practically rags. I could feel her entire body pressing against mine, gaining some of her own warmth through my body heat. I threw a cloak around her as I continued to carry her back home.

I had been walking for several hours. Sakura had fallen asleep on my back. The wolves had become silent and the only sound was the howling of the wind. I had made it halfway into the forest and found the spot where I last made camp. The ashes were cold, but my supplies were not stolen. I carefully placed Sakura onto a wool blanket and covered her with another one. I had forgotten to pack another one for a spare. I quickly started a fire over the ashes as the wind calmed down. I lied down on my back next to the crackling flames and stared into the starry night sky. I rested my head on my arms as I rested my eyes. I silently swore to myself I would never let anything happen to Sakura again. I opened my eyes when I heard a moan to my left. Sakura had turned to face me and her eyes slowly fluttered open. I struggled to not get lost into those enchanting eyes. She looked down at my body.

"Aren't you cold?" I smiled. She was much too caring.

"I'm fine." I replied. She frowned and scooted closer to me. To my surprise, she threw half the blanket over my torso and reached her arm over my chest.

"What are you doing?" I felt my face heat up at her sudden touch. To make matters worse, or better depending on how you look at it, she rested her head at the crook of my neck and whispered into my chest.

"I don't want you to catch a cold." I couldn't see if her face was blushing like mine was. I returned her hug and cuddled up next to her. I could feel her breath warming my neck.

"Promise me you'll never leave my side; promise me you will always be near."

"I promise." I had already sworn it to myself several times. I felt something wet against my skin.

"Sakura-hime?" I was startled by the sudden feeling. I looked down and heard her sobbing again.

"I was so scared. I didn't know if I would ever get out and see you again. I was always crying. There was nothing I could do." Each sentence was a slash at my heart. It felt as though a knife has been jabbed through my chest. I was to blame for my princess's suffering. If I was stronger, she wouldn't feel any pain; she wouldn't be in this situation. I hugged her closer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her ear. "I won't let anything ever happen to you again. I swear it."

I lost track of time as I laid there. The wind completely died out and the only sound was from the crackling of the flames. Sakura's sobbing had stopped. She shifted her body and her eyes stared up into mine. I shouldn't have looked down, but I did. I was soon lost within those emerald orbs. It was as if I was in a trance. Time seemed to stop as I gazed into the face of the person I loved the most. Even though she was royalty and I was not, I was too hypnotized by her eyes to stop myself. I lowered my lips to meet hers as she pulled her arms around my neck. I could almost feel the dried tears on her cheek against my face. My heart still hurt inside me, almost like old scars being cut open again. After a minute, I broke apart the kiss. I shouldn't have done that. She was in a higher class that I was; a relationship with her was practically impossible.

"Hmm?" Sakura looked up at me.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I cast my eyes away, so I wouldn't be trapped into a gaze I couldn't break away from.

"This isn't about me being a princess is it?" She asked after a short pause.

"O-of course not, Sakura-hime," I stammered.

"Stop calling me Sakura-hime, Sakura is just fine."

"But, Sakura-hime…" She glared at me again. "Okay, Sakura."

"That's better." She smiled and kissed me again before lying on my shoulder.

"Your status doesn't matter to me." Her voice was almost feathery. She looked over toward the campfire. "I still… l-love you." With that, she buried her face into my shoulder once again. I held her close again, but delicately this time.

"I…I love you too, Sakura." With that, I held her close to my heart, swearing to never let her go.


End file.
